Hyuga Dating Service
by hailingroses
Summary: Hiashi and Hanabi decide to create an ANONYMOUS dating ad for Hinata leading up to Valentines Day. Both parties are in the dark about appearance, personality and gender. Dates suck when they are being chaperoned by your older cousin. AU, mid Shippuden. Two part collaboration of authors. First half COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: A Date for You a Date for Me?

**AN: **This is a two parter, the first part will be posted on my profile account (as HailingRoses) The second part will be posted later on (Neko no Tora) my friends profile account. This story does not really have an order except for the first and last dates. We hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Date for You A Date for Me?**

"No, no, NO!" Hanabi yells while throwing dresses on the floor from her closet. She picks out two dresses and stares, "Maybe" she says looking back and forth at both dresses. She then hears a quiet tap on the door and upon opening it she discovers Hinata.

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Hinata asks.

"I'm getting ready for a date." Hanabi answers looking around rapidly.

"Oh." Hinata's face drops slightly.

"Which outfit should I wear? Should I wear the navy blue dress with frills" lifting up her right arm, "or the poufy midnight blue dress" lifting up her left "or should I scrap the whole dress idea entirely and wear a yellow skirt? Wait is yellow too happy, will the bright colour blind him? Or should I just go with the casual look or should I be professional and wear ninja gear? And then there's the issue of makeup; should I wear it should I not wear it? What if I wear too much and look like a clown!" Hanabi rambles on.

"Hanabi calm down. You will look beautiful no matter what you wear or if you wear no makeup at all. Are you going out with Konohamaru?" Hinata asks leaning on the door frame attempting to calm down her younger sister.

Hanabi nodes shyly. "Yes that's why I'm so nervous.*sigh* I don't want to make the wrong impression and make him hate me. What am I supposed to do with my hair? No matter what I do I can't get it to look nice enough." Hanabi sighs defeated and glares at the hair on her shoulder. Hanabi throws the dresses and flops on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

Hinata enters the room and joins Hanabi on her bed. "Sit up and I'll do you hair for you. Do you have a hair tie with you?" Hinata starts playing with her sisters hair.

"Yes I do on my wrist. Thank you Hinata." Hanabi answers smiling and sits up with her back facing Hinata on the bed.

Hinata starts doing Hanabi's hair in a simple fishtail braid. Hanabi relaxes slightly as she feels Hinata's hands gently pulling at her hair.

"There; hair tie please." Hinata finishes the braid and taking the hair tie from Hanabi secures the end of the braid.

"What did you do?" Hanabi asks reaching back to touch her hair.

"I put you hair in a fishtail. It looks elegant and simple while being efficient." Hinata smiles at her younger sister.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Hanabi laughs hugging her sister. "Were you nervous on your first date? I was too young so I guess you didn't talk about it." Hanabi states thoughtfully.

"Oh… um… Hanabi I've never been on a date before." Hinata blushes deeply.

"What! Really; but I thought you liked that Naruto guy?" Hanabi asks astonished.

"Yeah but…" Hinata trails off lowering her head again.

"That settles it! I'll get you a date!" Hanabi announces to Hinata's horror.

"N-No it's f-fine. You should focus on your date right now." Hinata stutters and attempts to distract her sister.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Hanabi asks concerned.

"Y-Yes. I would rather find someone on my own." Hinata states standing up.

"Come on Hinata Valentine's Day is coming up. It would be so much fun!" Hanabi pleads.

"What would be fun?" Hiashi asks walking in to Hanabi's room.

"N-Nothing. I was just h-helping Hanabi get ready for her d-date. I b-better go." Hinata stutters surprised and rushes out of the room.

"I see." Hiashi lets out a long breath. "You look very beautiful Hanabi. I can't believe how grown up you both have become." he says looking behind him at the already gone Hinata. He turns back to Hanabi.

Hanabi smiles up at her father. "Daddy can I ask you a favour?"

* * *

Next Day

Hinata had her finger on her lips, wondering what store to choose as she was walking down the road. "Where do you plan to go first Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure, some places have special seeds I need, and yet others have better prices..." her brows furrowed. "I can't decide."

"Well, how about this place?" Neji replied pointing to the shop in front of them.

"Well, I guess we have to start somewhere." she smiled up at him. She sighed soflty, "Thanks for coming with me Neji, you always know the best decisions to make." she said happily.

"No problem Hinata." he smiled back at her.

After a few minutes of shopping Neji decided to wait for Hinata outside until she was done shopping.

"Hey Hinata come and look at this." Neji motions toward the poster on an electricity pole. "It's a dating ad."

Scanning the poster Hinata read about the person's physical features as well as the personality. The poster was gender neutral and had an address at the bottom of the page.

_Oh no; that person sounds a lot like me. _Hinata thought.

"It says to deliver an envelope containing the time and place you wish the date to be at the post office. Label the envelope HDS and they will be picked up at the end of the week." Neji squints reading the bottom of the page. "This ensures that the dates will remain anonymous until then."

_Hanabi what did you do? _Hinata wonders slightly horrified.

"Hinata are you alright you look a little pale?" Neji asks concerned looking closely at Hinata.

* * *

**AN: **That is the intro chapter, the first date is next. R&R and we hope you keep reading.

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies****,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	2. Chapter 2: A Date with Ramen

**AN: **I guess you enjoyed the first chapter because here you are at chapter two. Thank you to those who favorited, followed or even wrote us a review! It was very encouraging so without further a due I Neko No Tora present to you the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Date with Ramen**

Hinata was more embarrassed than angry about the dating ad her father and Hanabi had created. Hinata knew that Hanabi was just trying to help but she didn't really want to go on a bunch of dates. Hinata wondered how Hanabi gotten their father to agree to this in the first place.

Hinata had asked him about it but he had simply avoided the question. Hanabi told her that it took a while to convince father that the dates should be anonymous… on both ends. Hanabi laughed as she tried to describe the face he made when she had brought up the topic.

Hinata and Hanabi's father is sometimes distant and strict; but he still loves both of his daughters very much. He just wanted what was best for both of them and for them to be happy.

Neji found out what Hanabi and Hiashi had done and his reaction was very… interesting. It took almost a half hour for Neji to calm down. He kept quietly repeating, 'This is not acceptable for Lady Hinata.'

Every day that week either Hanabi or Hiashi would go down to the post office to pick any letters that had been dropped off there. Both of them refused to tell Hinata anything about the letters or even how many there were. Hinata was on edge the whole week. Everyone she passed by in the village could be her next date.

The first official date was to take place in the middle of January; it was also Hinata's first official date. She was so nervous and she didn't really know what to do for the date. The process of getting ready with the help of her sister was all but a blur. Hinata had ended up wearing a light purple dress that Hanabi had picked out. It was plain and loose, the hem of the dress came just past her knees. The top was a modest tank top style.

Neji had insisted on being the one to bring Hinata to all of her dates. Hanabi argued that she should be the one to go with Hinata because she was Hinata's sister. Neji won their fight and he was put in charge of taking care of Hinata while she was out on her dates; whatever that meant.

"Well we are here." Neji points to Ichiraku's Ramen. "You look very nice Lady Hinata. There is no reason to be nervous. If the person is rude to you I will personally see to it that they face the consequences." A small amount of killer intent radiates from Neji causing Hinata to cringe slightly. "Are you alright Lady Hinata?" Neji asks Hinata softly; the killer intent fading.

"Y-Yes. I… I think so." She answers not so sure of herself. Hinata changes the topic. "N-Neji are you s-sure that this is the right place?" She asks slightly horrified but also excited. _This is Naruto's favourite restaurant. _Hinata thinks to herself.

"Yes it is. They said that they wanted to meet here at 6:00pm. The person who wrote the letter really needs to practice their writing skills." Neji remarks studying the letter again.

"So what do I do now?" Hinata asks Neji.

"Just sit down and wait until they show up." Neji answers holding the top curtains open for her.

Hinata thanks Neji and sits down at the small Ramen bar.

"What can I get for you?" The woman behind the bar asks.

"Oh m-me? I'm just… I'm waiting for someone." Hinata squeaks.

"Well it must be a very important someone if your dressed up all fancy like that." The woman smiles kindly at Hinata.

Hinata nods. She didn't know who the person was yet so how could she know if they would be important to her.

"Just let me know when he gets here. It's rude to make a lady wait after all." She smirks and winks at Hinata before returning to the back of the shop.

Hinata waited for over half an hour before Neji came over and sat down beside her. Hinata was determined to wait until her date showed up. She feels hurt for being stood up on her very first date but also still hope that the person would show up.

Neji and Hinata sit there in silence for a few moments before Neji speaks up. "Come on Lady Hinata let's go home."

"Neji, do you think we could wait a little longer?" Hinata pleads with her cousin.

Neji simply shakes his head before getting up. "I'm sorry Hinata but I don't think that they're coming." Neji pulls gently on Hinata arm. Hinata stands up slowly and follows Neji out of the ramen bar.

A heavy cloud of sorrow follows the two Hyugas home. Most of the time Neji considered himself a very level headed person; but when it came to his family it was a different story. He was extremely angry at whoever had just stood up his cousin. Hinata was the kindest and sweetest person Neji knew. She had forgiven Neji for all the mean things he had said and done to her when they were younger. Hinata had always treated him like an equal even though he was from a branch family. She had even got her father to lighten up a bit. Neji's uncle was still very strict but now love could also be seen in his actions. Neji knew that this news would not sit well with his uncle and he didn't have any pity for the one who had ditched his cousin on her very first date.

Hinata went up to her room quietly after arriving home. The only thing she wanted was some peace and quiet however Hanabi had different ideas.

"Hinata!" Hanabi runs into her sister's room without knocking.

Hinata is lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What happened? I asked Neji but he wouldn't tell me anything. What happened on your date and why are you home so early?" Hanabi asks eagerly joining Hinata on her bed.

"Nothing happened Hanabi. They never showed up." Hinata sits up with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hanabi embraces Hinata in a tight hug. Hanabi laughs and let go of Hinata.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asks surprised by her sisters laughing.

"Now I know why Neji was cursing so much."

"Neji was cursing?" Hinata asks astonished.

"Oh yeah you should have heard him. He was swearing like his life depended on it or something. His face was all scrunched up as if he had just eaten something sour and he was stomping about the house." Hanabi laughs again.

Hinata cracks a small smile and tries to picture her cousin acting that way.

"There's the smile I was looking for." Hanabi takes her sister's hand and pulls her toward the door. "Now let's go eat some dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

* * *

**AN: **Poor Hinata getting stood up like that :( Well what did you think? Review and let us know **constructive criticism **is welcome. I realize that some of the characters maybe OOC but that just makes their reactions funnier.

Sorry for any confusion about where the chapters are being posted. We have about 16 chapters planned out for this fanfiction so the first 8 chapter will be posted on hailingroses account/profile and the last 8 or so will be posted on my account/profile Neko No Tora.

My friend and I will alternate writing these chapters for the most part. So whoever writes the chapter will sign off on it. Like so…

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date with A Dog

**AN: **Hey everyone, hailingroses here for this chapter. Neko no Tora and I will be doing some new things in the authors notes to let you know more about us! And don't hesitate to ask us any questions either, anything is welcome! Anyway enjoy this chapter,see ya (｡^_^｡ )人( ｡^_^｡)

**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Date with a Dog**

_This place looks nice_ Hinata thought standing outside of a restaurant for her next date. _I wonder who would take me here?_ She walked over to the windows to see who was inside. She noticed Kiba sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant. _What is he doing here?_ She quickly turned around about to go through the door when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye sitting in a booth not so far away from where Kiba was sitting. _Oh no..._ she thought lowering her head.

"Hi Kiba!" Hinata said happily standing next to his table.

He stood up from his chair, "Hinata, how are you doing?"

"Just fine, what are you doing here?" she asked; slightly confused by his politeness.

"Well I am supposed to have a date with someone tonight; they just haven't shown up yet."

"A-a d-date?" she stuttered.

"Yes it was scheduled at 8 o'clock but they haven't come. By the way Hinata you look great." he replied. She blushed and looked down at the frilly white top and light blue skirt she was wearing.

"Thank you Kiba but may I ask..." Kiba nodded his head, "who set up this date for you?"

"Oh it was supposed to be this blind date with a dark haired, person, it was an ad you know?" He added.

_Oh no..._ she thought again. "Well Kiba it looks like I am your date tonight." Hinata said rubbing the back of her head.

"Really?! I knew it! The person described in the ad really did sound like you! Please sit down and choose what you want to eat!" he rambled on.

Hinata gave a shy smile and sat down across from him. _Did he know that it was me the ad was describing?_ she asked herself. _Does that mean he wanted a date with me?_

"Please Hinata, pick anything you want, I heard that the steak here is really good, I hope you don't mind that I ordered us more rice, you know how much I like rice."

"Okay, Ki-" she was cut off.

"Did you know that they don't let animals in here? Isn't that horrible? I mean I had to leave Akamaru at home." he interrupted while looking at his menu.

"That does seem odd for you Kiba, but-"

"Are you ready to eat Hinata? Have you picked something?"

"Yes." she said after sighing and leaning back in her chair. She was finally able to say a sentence, or more like a word.

As soon as the waiter came and went, silence engulfed the two rather quickly.

Did they suddenly get shy all of a sudden? The food came rather swiftly and they started to eat. But of course Kiba went straight back to talking.

"Did you know that I have been working on a new jutsu lately?" he asked with his mouth full.

"No I didn't, that sounds great." Hinata said trying to not sound awkward with Kiba's table manners.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru have been training like crazy, we have almost mastered it, but don't ask about it, it is amazingly powerful and very secret." he said putting his finger to his lips and making a sshhh sound, spitting some food at Hinata in the process.

She blinked a few times pressing her lips together, trying to not get frustrated. She wiped that food off her face and smiled. "Again that's great Kiba-"

Meanwhile across the restaurant...

_This is ridiculous!_ Neji thought to himself, from a booth a few feet away from the couple. He had been watching them from the very beginning. _All he is doing is talking about himself, sounding all cocky and spitting food at his date. Plus he won't let her speak! This is why I didn't want Lady Hinata to do this in the first place, there is no way a relationship would blossom from this horrible date._ He sighed, _I must help her, must get her out of this situation and fast, I can't stand to look at this train wreck any longer._

He quietly got up from his seat and went around the tables making sure he was not seen by either Hinata or Kiba. He made it look like he was running from the entrance, moving fast to their table.

"Lady Hinata!" he said pulling her up from the chair.

"What is it Neji?" she asked concerned.

"Um..." Neji didn't get this far in his head. _Think of something fast, THINK!_

"Yeah what do you want Neji? We are kind of busy here." Kiba asked rudely.

"Something is wrong…" he kept glancing back and forth from Hinata and Kiba, "with, with, with" he started to sweat a little, "Your father!" he yelled.

"What is wrong with father?" She kept pestering.

"Look it is secret clan matters and you need to come home immediately!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Oh okay, I understand." She turned to Kiba, "Look Kiba I must go but I had a nice time, and I hope to see you soon." she smiled and was guided by Neji to go in front of him.

"Seriously Neji could you tell me? We were on a date after all-" Kiba obliged starting to sound angry.

"I said secret clan matters, you got that." he asked putting his finger to his lips and making a sshhh sound, "secret!"

Kiba was left speechless as Neji gently pushed Hinata out of the restaurant.

"Nothing is wrong with father, right Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and I am sincerely sorry Lady Hinata, but I was about to stab my eyes with senbon needles soon if I didn't do anything." he admitted.

"Well that is fine because you read my mind." she said relieved.

"I am also very sorry about your second date Lady Hinata, maybe the third will be better?" he said sympathetically.

"Let's hope Neji. All we can do is have hope."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again as we have explained some characters are a bit OOC to add comic relief.

Now for the fun new part, we are going to be asking ourselves and each other questions, that we will have to answer for the next chapter. So I am going to start it!

Question 1: What anime opening/ending are you obsessed with at the current moment?

Remember both of us will answer this next chapter. And feel free to answer yourselves!R&R Please!

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies****,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	4. Chapter 4: A Date with a Bug

**AN**: Hey so here's chapter 4. It's Neko no Tora presenting A date with a Bug wonder who it could be...? Thank you for all the favourites, follows and the reviews ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

And I hope you keep reading. Enjoy (≡^∇^≡)

**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Date with a Bug**

This date marked Hinata's third date. The previous two had been horrible; her first date hadn't even shown up and the other one was just plain awful. Hinata could only hope that this date would go far better. The location was a park so much to her relief Hinata was able to wear her day to day clothes.

_It's a nice day that's got to mean something right? _Hinata thought to herself as she made her way to the park.

The date was scheduled for 2 O'clock in the afternoon; there was even a specific meeting place. Hinata made her way to the meeting place and sat down on one of the park benches underneath a tree.

Many of the people here were with their families. Using her Byakugan Hinata surveyed the rest of the park hoping to find her date. There were only two chakara signatures that she recognized. One of them being Neji's; this was no surprise to her though after the incidents with Kiba. The other was Shino's and it was heading towards her.

"Hello Hinata." Shino said politely.

"Hi Shino." She greets him back.

"I'm your date for today." He says sitting down beside her on the bench.

"But how did you know?" Hinata gasps studying him.

"It was easy enough to tell given the information that was put in the dating ad; also Kiba told me. I didn't think you would ever participate in something like this." Shino answers sounding bored.

"Oh is it really that obvious." Hinata blushes. "My sister was actually the one who set up this whole thing and my father is the one who arranges all the dates." She rambles.

"And Neji is your chaperon?" He questions her looking into the tree above them.

Neji winces as his hiding place is reveled.

"My bugs were able to recognize your chakra signature." Shino explained.

"Shino if you knew that I was going to be your date why did you write in. I-I mean you don't like me… d-do you?" Hinata blushes slightly.

"I thought that you might need a break from all the weirdoes that might show up. Kiba was going on about the date you two had the other day. I can only imagine how well that went despite his best intentions." Shino looks at Hinata causing her to blush even more.

"It r-really wasn't that b-bad." Hinata stutters trying to defend her other team mate.

"Yes it was." Neji calls from above them. "I was close to stabbing out my own eyes with senbon needles."

"Well he does come from a family of dogs." Shino lets that comment hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "I actually wanted to show you something while we were here." Shino stands up from the bench. "You could come down and see it to if you wish Neji." Shino looks up at the tree again.

There is no response from the tree.

"He won't come down but he will shadow us wherever we go." Hinata answers.

"Very well." Shino nods and makes his way through the park followed closely by Hinata.

They eventually come to a small clearing at the edge of the park. In the clearing there were a variety of plants and insects.

Hinata gives Shino a puzzled look.

"There are several species of insects here that either eat other insects that destroy plants or actually help them grow." Shino explains. "I know how much you care for you small garden and you said that you were having problems with insects in your garden. I thought that this may help." He puts out his hands and muttering a few words different insects start landing on his hand.

One by one Shino points at each of the insects and explains how they would benefit Hinata's garden. "The Bees will help pollinate you garden so you will get bigger flowers. Ladybugs will eat any aphids that want to destroy your plants. The Ants will help loosen the soil so air and moisture can get beneath the surface. Butterflies will attracted more butterflies and add to the overall beauty of your garden."

"Thank you Shino. This place is absolutely beautiful. I never knew that the Aburame took care of a place like this." Hinata looks around at all the plants and insects and then looks back at Shino.

"My clan doesn't care for this place." Shino insisted earning another puzzled look from Hinata. "It's the insects that look after this place. I guess you could almost call it a safe haven for insects."

"Shino do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Hinata asks. "Every time I come home from a date my sister and father pester me nonstop about it. It's been a while since I've had some time to myself."

"I can't leave you here alone." Shino raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I wanted you to leave. I want you to stay. I-I mean if you want to that is." Hinata blushes.

"I actually can't leave you alone here. The insects would think that you were a threat and attack you." He explains bluntly. "And if you killed any of the insects here it would be considered a crime against my clan." He yells looking up into the trees again. There was no answer. "Neji I know that you're here. You're sitting right beside a Bees nest. I would suggest moving… unless you want to get stung."

There is a shuffling in the trees and a mumbled thank you.

"Shino it was very nice of you to bring me here but I don't know if I can take any of these insects with me. I don't want to remove them from their home." Hinata confesses.

"That's fine your garden will become their new home. I'll even carry them there if you want." Shino offers.

Hinata thinks a moment before nodding.

Shino calls a few more insects before they make their way under his long coat and then Shino, Hinata and Neji leave the park.

They arrive at the Hyuga compound and make their way around the back to Hinata's garden.

Shino releases the insects and the two watch them for a minute.

"Thank you Shino. I think this has been the best date so far." Hinata gushes.

"You're welcome Hinata. Take care of these insects." Shino turns to walk out of the Hyuga compound.

"Bye Shino." Hinata calls and Shino waves back.

* * *

**AN**: YAY so that's chapter 4! R&R please, reviews will be received with much smiling (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Now the answer for last weeks question

**Neko no Tora: **I am currently obsessed with the new Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus opening Enamal by SID

**HailingRoses: **I actually have a two way tie between the Future Diary/Mirai Nikki opening Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku and Neon Genesis Evangelion opening Zankoku Na Tenshi No These by Kikuko Inoue

**Neko no Tora: **wow way to chose the two SUPER long song names are you related to Minato Namikaze HailingRoses?

**HailingRoses:** Well, I don't have a problem with that...

And now the next question!

Question 2: What is your favourite Disney movie?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Date with a Crop Top

**AN:** Hey guys, Hailing Roses here. Chapter 5 is up! A lot of demand for this one. And we were so happy to get it! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉHope you like it ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

** DISCLAIMER:** WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Date with a Crop Top**

Hinata stood outside the next date venue, a bar. With a big sigh she pushed the door open and looking around, it was a pretty nice bar. Clean and chic, she liked it. She noticed an empty seat and ran to sit down worried someone would take it.

"What can I get cha darlin'?" the bartender asked as she pulled out a glass for Hinata.

"Water, please." Hinata asked.

"Wait, are you of legal drinking age hun?"

"No, that's why I asked for water." She replied.

"Look dear, minors are not even allowed to sit in those seats." The woman elaborated.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was just I was to meet someone here for a date, that's all."

"And that person would be me." A male voice from behind Hinata cut in.

She quickly turned to see a familiar face standing a few feet away.

"Sai?" Hinata announced confused. _What's happening now?_ She thought frustrated. But decided to keep it inside so she would not upset him.

"Hello Sai. I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" The woman behind the bar asks smirking at Sai.

"Hi Malinda." Sai replies monotone.

"I didn't figure that you would be in to a girl like this." Malinda motioned towards Hinata. "No offence dearie."

"I have no desire to go on a date with Hinata. I thought that it was going to be someone else."

"Sai! Don't say things like that in front of the girl!" Malinda yelled sternly at Sai.

Sai took a minute to consider this before answering. "I apologize Hinata. I was simply stating was I was thinking."

"Umm… apology accepted...?" She answer slightly confused.

"Good; well I suppose I should go now." Sai turns to leave.

"Wait! Why did you set up this date if you're just going to leave?" She argued gently.

"I didn't expect that you would be my date." Sai responds innocently. "I knew that only someone under age would get in trouble for coming to a bar and sitting up here, so I set it up to see them explode." He retorted, in his crop top glory

"Explode?" Hinata questioned again.

"Ah, yes. Come Hinata I will explain everything then, okay?" Sai said with a smile tilting his head.

Hinata nodded and thanked the bartender and apologized for the mistake. Sai said goodbye to Malinda and the two left. They started to walk down the road, with a certain someone not so far behind in a trench coat and hat, with a note pad in hand.

"So an explanation would be nice Sai. Why did you agree to go on this date?"

"Well, I was actually hoping it was Naruto who set up this stupid thing. I wanted to humiliate the idiot for such a stupid idea."

_Yep that's Sai, never taking anyone's feeling to account._ Hinata pouted a bit at the assumption. _Yes, it is embarrassing but not stupid!_ "But why did you think it was Naruto?" Hinata said slightly blushed. Just thinking about him made her weak in the knees.

"Well I thought that he put the description of someone he would want to date on the flier. I just never knew it was talking about you."

Hinata went even redder. _Is the description of me, someone that Naruto would want to date?_ She stopped and looked up a Sai. "You… You think that Naruto would want to date me? I-is that true?"

"Well that is what I think. I am always trying to figure out human emotions, but I think Naruto's emotions are constricting."

"Oh." _Constricting, what does that mean?_ "Wait, how did you know your plan would work?"

"Well, I thought that if it was Naruto, and Naruto being Naruto, he would start an argument over the whole 'You're not supposed to be here' thing, because of a bars drinking age limit."

"Oh, so it was about Naruto 'exploding' over something obvious. So you would know it was him." Hinata said finally understanding.

"Yes." He said with another smile. _No wonder Naruto finds him a bit creepy..._ she thought with a shiver. "And since it wasn't him, I will be taking my leave, goodbye Hinata." He said with a sound of disappointment before walking off, yet still keeping his smile.

"But wait! If minors can't access the bar, how do you know the bartender?" Hinata yelled at Sai.

"We all have our secrets, don't we Neji?" He said a little louder to let the man undercover hear him and with a smirk on his face as he kept walking.

_There he goes again._ "Well at least this date wasn't so bad." She said out loud to herself.

_sigh_ "But it wasn't really a date Lady Hinata." Neji said walking fast past her on the street, still wearing a trench coat but holding a newspaper this time, with both of his hands grasping it tightly.

* * *

**AN:** My oh my will Hinata ever get a decent date? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Anyway, we will be putting up the chapter a week from today, and it will be like that until it's finished! We sort of jumped the gun last week posting it on Tuesday but form now on we should be posting a new chapter every Wednesday.

Last week's question...

What is your favourite Disney movie?

**HailingRoses:** My all-time favourite is Hercules and it always will be. The music and story really inspires me.

**Neko no Tora:** I actually have two; Peter Pan as well as Lilo and Stitch.

Next weeks Question:

If you join the circus, what would you perform?

Also feel free to answer the questions yourselves; whether it be in your own head or tell us by writing a review! R&R please!

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies****,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	6. Chapter 6: A Date with a Kind Stranger

** AN:** Hey all it's Neko no Tora here . Hope you enjoy this very laid back chapter.

**(Other)AN**: it's HailingRoses, I am so sorry for the late chapter and for the mistake last week. But everything has been fixed and it's all okay now... Enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Date with a Kind Stranger**

Hinata was a little uncomfortable with this whole blind date thing to begin with but after her date with Sai it was really starting to bother her. Sai had called this idea stupid and Hinata wasn't sure how she felt about his statement.

Hinata pushed these troublesome thoughts aside as she got ready for her next date. It was in a small park on the west side of the village. Part of her wondered if it was Shino again but secretly she hoped that it wasn't him; she hoped that it was Naruto.

Her next date had asked to meet early in the morning at the park so as silently as she could Hinata slipped out of the Hyuga compound. Hinata enjoyed her quiet walk to the park.

It was a clear day and the air still held a chill from the previous night. The grass was covered in due and the birds were chipping while flying between the trees. There weren't many people out this early; and to Hinata's great relief she couldn't sense Neji's chakra anywhere.

_This is nice._ Hinata thought to herself as she walked through the park.

It didn't take her to find the pond that was the meeting place for her date. She was quite surprised to see an elderly man sitting on the bench watching the ducks in the pond.

_I can sense Neji's chakra but where is-_ Hinata's thoughts are cut off.

"Hello there young lady." The old man greets here with a smile. His hair is white as snow and his face is covered in wrinkles.

"Good morning." Hinata greets the older man on the bench.

"You wouldn't happen to be my company for today would you?" He asks scrunching his fuzzy grey up brows up.

"I guess I am." Hinata admits a little confused.

"You seem much too young to be going out on dates. I didn't expect someone this young. How old are you?" The old man examines Hinata, squinting his eyes.

"I'm 15." She answers automatically.

"I don't suppose you want to listen to an old geezer like me. I was just looking for some company. My daughter is always telling me that I don't get out enough. I don't want to bore you with my stories." The old man sighs turning away.

"No. That's okay I don't mind, really." Hinata insists sitting next to the man.

"Alright; I'm Koi Otonashi." Koi bows his head slightly.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." She bows back.

"If you don't mind me asking what is a Hyuga doing running a dating service?" Koi asks.

"My father and sister kind of set the whole thing up for me." Hinata answers.

"So you don't really want to be on these dates do you?" The old man squints.

"No, um… that's not what I meant… I just…" Hinata tries to explain at a loss for words.

Koi chuckles softly. "Don't worry you don't have to explain yourself to me. It was just a question. Is there someone else?" The old man raises an eyebrow causing

Hinata to turn a bright shade of pink.

Hinata nods in response but Koi had already figured out the answer.

"It's never too early to seek out love." Koi nudges Hinata and winks at her. "I used to come down her with my wife all the time. She passed away this past winter however. I miss her terribly, but the memories we made could make me happy for ten life times."

The two look out at the pond where several ducks are swimming around. One of the ducks slowly makes its way to the edge of the pond; climbing out it shakes itself off.

Koi pulls out a small brown bag. "My wife and I used to come here and feed the ducks." Reaching into it he says. "Hold out your hand."

Hinata holds her hand out and Koi put a handful of assorted grains and seeds in her open hand.

"Now put your hand close to the ground and stay very still." Koi whispers as the duck approaches them cautiously.

The duck stops and quacks at them getting the attention of the other ducks before continuing.

It watches Koi and Hinata before slowly leaning its bill into Hinata's outstretched hand and begins to eat the feed from her hand.

"It's not often in our world that we can relax enough to see things like this every day. Our world is much too focused on power. That's one of the reasons I gave up being a ninja. There was just too much violence for my taste." The old man coos quietly.

Hinata senses Neji's chakra again; while continuing to feed the duck she activates her Byakugan in search of her older cousin. Much to Hinata's surprise Neji's chakra

was coming from the duck.

"Neji?" Hinata gasps quietly.

The duck quacks back before flying up on the bench and sitting next to Hinata.

"Well aren't you a friendly fellow." Koi cheers, smiling at the duck.

Hinata and Koi spent the better half of the morning talking. Most conversations started by Hinata asking a question and then Koi answering in the way of a funny

story. Koi asked Hinata about her family and she also asked about his. It turns out the Koi clan had once been strong ninja but because of their constant fighting they

were now few in number. He explained how he had given up on being a ninja a long time ago and he was happier because of it.

The Neji duck also stayed seemingly unimpressed each time Hinata mentioned him. Every once in a while he would stand up ruffling its feathers and then settling back

down again. Neji duck even went so far as to put his head right into the paper bag that held the grains.

Then Neji duck begins to quack loudly and flap its wings frantically.

"What is it Neji?" Hinata asks anxiously.

"Neji? Isn't he your cousin?" Koi asks confused and started to look around.

"Yes he is but he has been quite persistent of secretly chaperoning my dates and now he's a duck." Hinata sighs defeated.

"Oh so he's the duck?" Koi continues.

Hinata nods.

"Well you've done a great job young man; after hearing so much about you I would like to meet you in person." Koi expresses with a smile.

Neji duck stares at the old man a moment but then turns his attention back to Hinata.

"I think he's stuck." Koi laughs quietly.

"We should get back to the compound." Hinata says worried.

"I was actually hoping for someone around my age when I responded to the dating ad, but I really enjoyed myself today. Thank you and good luck returning your

cousin back to normal. I wish I could help but I have no knowledge of these things anymore." He stands up leaving Hinata with a very angry duck Neji.

Hinata and Neji duck made their way back to the Hyuga compound; about halfway however Neji stopped and began quacking again.

"What is it Neji?" Hinata asked stopping.

Neji duck raised his wings like a young child would when they wanted to be picked up.

"Okay. It's too bad that Lee isn't here to see this." Hinata giggles pick Neji duck up.

That comment earns her a glare for the duck but still he snuggled up into her arms.

Just before they reached the Hyuga compound duck Neji wiggled out of Hinata's arms and insisted on walking; refusing to be picked up again.

The moment Hanabi hear about this however duck Neji was in her arms quicker that he could quack.

* * *

**AN**: So somehow Neji became a duck. I bet he looks super cute .

Last weeks Question:

If you were to join the circus what would your act be?

Neko no Tora: A lion or tiger trainer.

Hailingroses: A knife thrower for...obvious...reasons...

Question 4: What is your perfect pizza?

Feel free to answer the questions yourselves; Or tell us what you thought of the chapter by writing a review! R&R please!

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Date with Youth!

**AN:** It's a double update from me; Neko no Tora :D Enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Chapter 7: A Date with Youth

It has been a few days since Hinata's date with Koi and Neji is still a duck. Hanabi teased him constantly calling him cute and insisting on building Neji his very own duck pond on the compound. That proposal always earned her a deep duck scowl. It looked more cute than scary but no one told Neji duck that.

Neji refused to go anywhere because on his condition in case he was seen or worse recognized. Lee, Guy and even Ten Ten had come by several times to ask about Neji concerned. Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata assured them that Neji was fine but had a very bad eye infection and caused him much pain when he tried to use his Byakugan.

Hinata had another date today and she was almost sure that Neji would not accompany her given his current state as a duck. This date was to take place at a Dojo not far from the Hyuga compound.

In a tree positioned close enough to the Dojo so that one could see in sat a duck. A duck determined to protect his cousin no matter what state or form he was in.

Hinata arrived at the Dojo just after noon just like the letter specified. Taking a breath Hinata opened the door to the Dojo.

The Dojo was small and there were only a few people in the entire place. There were several small tables with chairs on one side of the room and the other was littered with practice dummies, punching bags and targets. It was like an indoor training ground. There were many strong looking ninja and Kunoichi sitting at tables or working out; one of these ninja was Rock Lee.

"Hinata!" Lee yells upon spotting her. Lee immediately stops punching the practice dummies and runs over to Hinata; catching her in an enormous hug.

"Hi Lee." Hinata squeaks as she is crushed by Lee's incredible strength.

"Did something happen to Neji?" Lee questions releasing Hinata from his tight hug. "Is he okay? Did his head explode or worse his eye balls!" He shoots off these questions to Hinata with a wild look in his eyes.

"No, no. Neji is fine." Hinata quickly reassures a very frantic looking Lee.

"Why are you here then and how did you find me? Did you follow me here?" Lee looks at her suspiciously.

"No I didn't follow you here. I'm on a… well I'm supposed to be on a date…" Hinata trails off.

"What a coincidence so am I!" Lee announces proudly.

"With who?" Hinata asks looking around the Dojo.

Lee scratches the back of his head. "She's not here yet." He answers sheepishly.

"Well then I think that I'm your date." Hinata replies blushing.

"Really." Lee takes a moment to consider this. "What are you supposed to do on a date?" He asks innocently.

Hinata was taken aback by Lee's question. "Lee have you never been on a date before?" She asks him.

"No… but I will try my best." He replies pumping his fist in the air and smiling.

"T-Thanks Lee." Hinata blushes again.

"It will be the best date ever!" Lee screams.

Everyone in the Dojo stops to look at Lee and Hinata. After a moment of silence they all start cheering.

Hinata turns an even brighter shade of red as all eyes are on her and Lee.

"Do not be embarrassed Hinata; everyone here is a friend of mine, so they are also a friend of yours." Lee cheers as he motions around the Dojo.

The atmosphere in the Dojo calms down a little allowing Lee and Hinata to talk.

"Would you do me the honour of training with me Hinata?" Lee asks graciously bowing his head.

"Lee you don't have to be this formal. We're friends." Hinata explains confused by his actions.

Lee looks up at her puzzled. "Guy sensei said I should always treat ladies with great respect when out on a date." He finishes coming up from his bow.

"I-I guess… yes." Hinata answers; still a little unsure of this situation.

"Very well!" Lee shouts and positions himself into his fighting stance.

"Wait-" Hinata barley has time to ask her question before a duck flies through the window smacking directly into Lee's face. The duck quacks furiously hovering in front of Lee's face.

"AHHH!" Lee yells surprised and punches the duck reflexively.

The duck lands on its feet and immediately glares at Lee.

"Oh no." Hinata gasps realizing too late that the duck is really Neji.

Lee squats down and scoops up the duck up in his arms and starts rapidly apologizing to it. Now crying Lee rocks the duck back and forth in his arms.

"Lee it's okay." Hinata tries her best to comfort a hysterical Lee.

There's a poof and then the duck is no longer in Lee's arms. Neji has appeared beside the pair and is glaring intensely at Lee.

"Neji!" Lee exclaims shocked and surprised.

"Lee if you so much as lay a finger on Hinata you will regret it for the rest of your life." Neji threatens; standing in front of Hinata protectively.

"Neji!" Lee yells happily; embracing a very confused looking Neji in a hug. "I thought you were sick." He sobs. "Guy sensei and I were so worried."

Neji face of confusion and annoyance turns into a more passive face, as if he should have been expecting this reaction from Lee.

"Alright Lee, that's enough." Neji says patting Lee on the back lightly. Neji then proceeds to peel Lee off of himself. "Hinata are you okay?" Neji asks concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." Hinata reassures him.

"Neji were you just a duck?" Lee asks Neji looking quite confused.

"Lee promise me right now that you will not tell another living soul this information." Neji demands.

"So you were a duck?" Lee confirms.

"Yes Lee, I was a duck for a short while." Neji sighs.

Lee's eyes light up. "Did you fly around the village and swim in duck ponds?"

Neji mumbles something then glares at Lee.

Lee laughs at Neji before hugging both Hyuga's.

Later that day Hinata and Neji retold the dates various events to Hanabi.

"I think that was your worse date ever Hinata." Neji mumbles.

"That wasn't't Hinata's date Neji; it was all yours duck boy." Hanabi laughs earning a silent scowl from Neji.

* * *

**AN:** Duck Neji makes a return but now he's back to normal. Yay?

I hope you guys like duck Neji because he may be making another appearance…R&R Please!

Last week's question – What is your perfect Pizza? (I think hailingroses was hungry when coming up with this one)

**Neko no Tora**: I am a CHEESE person. I eat all kinds and mixing them together on a pizza YUM. Yeah it's boring but it tastes AMAZING!

**HailingRoses**: Mine would be like, triple the regular amount of pepperoni then triple it again, and LOTS of red sauce! YUM! (Meatatarian over here)

Next Weeks Question:

Who is your ultimate anime crush? (Hard one! Great for a finisher, no?)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** This is the second last chapter to be posted on hailingroses' account. This means that the next chapter (Chapter 8) will be the last chapter posted on this account. Chapter 9 will be posted on my account Neko no Tora. So don't freak out two weeks from now when you don't find chapter 9 here.

**P.S**. Sorry for any confusion if you have any thoughts please PM either me or hailingroses.

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Date with Eternal Youth

**AN: **Sorry about the super late chapter guys, I've had a rough day okay? Anyway this is the last one here (T-T) but I hope you continue on Neko no Tora's account next week. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Date with Eternal Youth**

Lee's date was nice but not what Hinata had expected. Nice because she knew Lee and that Neji returned to normal, but bad because these dates are going nowhere. She kept contemplating if she should talk to Hanabi about canceling the rest of the dates, but then her heart kept reminding her to be strong and preserver and maybe she will get a good date. But to her dismay, it is still not that day.

But to her surprise she ended up in the same place as yesterday. But walking into the dojo a second time confused her.

She spoke softly in the empty room " Hello, i-is anyone here?"

"Yes there is!" a loud booming voiced echoed throughout the big room.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" the loud voice beamed, as a man fell from the ceiling.

"G-guy sensei!?" _Maybe I should stop dating..._ She thought.

"So you showing up meant you are the one who took my precious pupil on a date yesterday?" he announced.

"Y-yes that was me, but Guy sensei, why do you want a date with me?"

"Well I just wanted to know who Lee was dating, that is all, I do not wish to actually date you miss Hyuga, I mean he told me all about it."

All about it? Hinata didn't know if she felt relieved or insulted. "Oh no, Guy sensei we are not really dating, it was just a o-one time t-thing." Hinata assured.

"Oh well then, I knew this would happen... The firsts never work out."

All Hinata could do was awkwardly laugh at that statement.

Holding a fist in the air and tears in his eyes he said, "Don't you worry Lee, there is a precious girl for you out there too. Don't you worry..."

People had always thought that Guy and Lee were on another level with there strange sunset 'jutsu' but Hinata thought they were from another planet. How does it show up? And why? Go through most peoples heads, but Hinata just wanted to go home. Another day wasted...

Hinata was even more sad now. _Maybe I should give up..._

"Hinata!" Neji called walking into the dojo.

"Neji, what-" she was cut off.

"Look we do not have time for this." he said pulling her out of the dojo by the arm.

He didn't stop walking until they came to a cafe. Neji sat down immediately and ordered them both tea. It was silent for a bit and even though his tea was still to hot, he drank it anyway. All Hinata could do was stare into her drink and stir it slowly.

Neji finally stopped drinking. "Hinata." She popped her head up at the sound of her name. "We need to talk about these dates..." he said in a serious tone. She put down her spoon and listened. "Now I do not know if you feel the same but, we need to talk about the upcoming dates."

"It's kinda like you took the words out of my mouth Neji but..." she couldn't continue. She actually loved the idea for the dates. She was gaining more confidence and getting to know not just more people but herself as well. But she kept thinking, is it really worth it? Some dates have been nice, yeah, but she wasn't making any progress. She was still single and not happy. Maybe she was holding out just so maybe she could walk up to a fancy date and see Naruto waiting at one of the tables for her. But was it just a crazy fantasy? Was that really what she wanted? Yes, it was. But with all of these bad dates her hope just started to decrease.

What would happen if Naruto wasn't among the ranks to date her? What would she do? Now that question she didn't want to answer. But all she did was look in Neji's eyes and say "What do you think I should do?"

"Well you are the only one who can make the final decision Hinata. You and you alone. Now I can not tell you what to do but, it is getting out of hand." he said with a quiet sigh.

Hinata looked down, back into her cup. "I know." was all that came out.

"From being stood up, to friends, to people using the dates to get info, to treating it as a joke. I'm sorry Hinata, but I don't think you should continue." he said harshly.

"Maybe you're right Neji, maybe I should. If it's for the best..." she replied slowly, looking back up at him.

Sitting back in their chairs they both picked up there tea and started to drink slowly, and wondering when the other would finally stop.

* * *

**AN: **Oh No! Will Hinata cancel the dates for good? What will her final decision be? Find out next week. Again this is the last chapter that will be posted here, so don't freak out next week and bitch and complain to me alright? Alright. R&R Please!

Last weeks question:

Who is your ultimate anime crush?

**HailingRoses**: Mine is a mix of Soul Eater Evans and Kakashi Hatake.

**Neko no Tora:** Mix Gaara and Itachi Uchiha to make the perfect combo.

Next Weeks Question:

What is your weirdest/most awkward ship?

I feel so sad, you're going to leave me, NO! (jks) But I hope you check back when I upload my own stuff. Have fun over there and you'll hear from me again, no doubt :p

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	9. Chapter 9: CONFIRMATION!

Hey guys! Again if you are wondering why there is no chapter then here is the link to the real chapter 9.

s/10729386/1/Hyuga-Dating-Service-Pt-2

Go show Neko no Tora some love on her account so you can be updated on the newest chapter ;p

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies****,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


End file.
